<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fairy Tales and Realities by tweetysrcclt9</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22527367">Fairy Tales and Realities</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tweetysrcclt9/pseuds/tweetysrcclt9'>tweetysrcclt9</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Friendship, Humor, Parody, Peter Pan References</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:01:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22527367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tweetysrcclt9/pseuds/tweetysrcclt9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione loves fairy tales but it's time to go back to reality. During her graduation at Hogwarts, she announces her exit with a bang - shocking everyone. Determined to start fresh in the non-magical world, it seems that fairy tales want to lure her away from reality again. Hermione Granger's life away from magic is starting to resemble a fairy tale parody she wants to escape.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fairy Tales and Realities</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>FAIRY TALES AND REALITIES</strong>
</p>
<p>By: tweety-src-clt9</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Peter Pan Chose Wendy?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione Granger grew up reading loads of books ranging from various topics – science, math, biography, poetry, fiction, and her childhood favorite, fairytales. As a little girl, Peter Pan was her most beloved bedtime story. There was just something so magical about Peter Pan and the Lost Boys in Neverland. And then, when she first learned she was a witch, the magic she read about in Peter Pan paled in comparison to the new world she found herself in.</p>
<p>Just like Neverland, the world of magic had its ups and downs. It was an exciting adventure, yes. As she found herself more and more immersed in the world of magic, she also saw the darkness in it. The bigotry, the hatred, the discrimination against people like her. The more she knew about it the more she longed to go back to the safe confines of her childhood home in Crawley. She so missed to be just reading about death-defying adventures instead of having to live in one.</p>
<p>And just like Neverland, the wizarding world had their own Peter Pan, one Harry James Potter, or as they called him The Boy Who Lived. Meeting Harry and being his friend was an amazing journey filled with crazy adventures and a lot of trials that they surpassed together with the last member of their trio, Ronald Weasley.</p>
<p>Now, during her graduation from Hogwarts, she already had her mind made up. After getting her parents back, with the miraculous feat of restoring their memories, the Granger family had a heart-to-heart talk. And thus, she had made her decision. It was time to let go of Peter Pan and his adventures in Neverland. Or in her case, it was time to let go of Harry Potter and the rest of the Wizarding World.</p>
<p>Just like Peter Pan who had the reliable Tinkerbell by his side, the hero chose Wendy Darling. As if the fates were mocking her, Harry Potter also chose Ginny Weasley, the once blushing fangirl who grew up to be a stunning and popular beauty. Harry picked Ginny over the ever-loyal bookworm, Hermione Granger. Her Peter Pan chose Wendy so it was time to build her life without him. It was time to return to reality. Besides, despite the defeat of Voldemort and his Death Eaters, the Wizarding World was still deeply set in their bigoted ways anyway.</p>
<p>She had no future in the Wizarding World – be it in romance or her career options. So, she must go back to reality. She must return to the life she once knew. After all, she was a brilliant woman. She could be anything that she wanted to be in the non-magical world. Who knows? She might meet her Mr. Darcy there! Now that's something to look forward to. Maybe the magical world was just not for her. Maybe she belonged to a world that's logical and realistic. She lived her life and thrived despite not having known magic before. She was supposed to take the MENSA test for Merlin's sake before Professor McGonagall changed all her plans with her shocking revelation of 'You're a witch, Ms. Granger!'</p>
<p>So, as she sat on one of the chairs waiting for her name to be called as the Valedictorian of the Year, Hermione Granger smiled contentedly. It was time for her to leave the Magical Community forever. True to Hermione Granger fashion though, she would be going out with a bang!</p>
<p>"Witches and Wizards, it is my great honor to introduce this year's Valedictorian of the Year, the War Heroine and this year's Head Girl, and widely known as the Brightest Witch of her Generation, Ms. Hermione Jean Granger! Let's give her a round of applause!" Headmistress McGonagall was so proud of her favorite student that she was gushing with praise. Everyone could see the tears threatening to fall down her cheeks and they thought it was so sweet of the headmistress to be showing such pride in her student. Nobody knew that it was tears of sadness that she was shedding for Hermione. She would truly miss her favorite student. What a great loss to the Wizarding World she was!</p>
<p>There was a warm round of applause and she could even hear some hooting sounds. She turned around and chuckled when she saw it was from Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, and Dean Thomas. Those three boys became her close friends upon returning for her final year at Hogwarts since her best friends, Ron and Harry, chose Auror Training instead.</p>
<p>The headmistress and the other staff gave her a warm smile as she climbed up the makeshift platform set up in the elaborately decorated Great Hall. Standing behind the lectern, she pointed her wand to her throat. She took one deep calming breath and cast a non-verbal <em>Sonorous.</em></p>
<p>She could see Harry and Ron amongst the audience with proud looks on their faces as they stood beside the other Weasleys. The Great Hall was so full that some of the graduates' guests were forced to stand. <em>I'm sorry Ron. I'm sorry Harry, </em>she thought. Her best friends didn't know about her plan. Nobody knew about her plan except for Professor McGonagall since she asked about transfer documents so she could continue her studies in the non-magical world. This was her last day in Britain. This was also her last day in the wizarding community. As soon as she rejoined her parents in Brisbane, she would live her life as a muggle.</p>
<p>"Headmistress McGonagall, my respected teachers, and staff of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, to my fellow students, friends, and guests, good afternoon.</p>
<p>It brings me such great honor to be chosen as Class Valedictorian for this batch of students who has been through so much. If I may be so bold, our batch faced so many trials and victories. Some victories resulted in significant change. And the great trial we are all privy to, resulted in deaths. Some of the friends that I had the privilege of meeting in these hallowed halls sacrificed their lives to fight for what they believed in. May it be for the side of the light or the dark, the students who lost their lives here will always remind all of us about the mistakes of the past.</p>
<p>Hatred, bigotry, discrimination, and lust to step on the rights of others just to get ahead resulted in so many deaths.</p>
<p>Today, as I stand in front of you, representing these amazing, brave, resilient, and determined students, I can only say that it truly is my great honor to have walked this journey with you. I truly wish you all the best in life. May you succeed in all your endeavors and may you lead the magical community of Britain to greater heights where hatred, bigotry, discrimination, and the lust to step on the rights of others have no place to dwell in.</p>
<p>You, my dear fellow graduates, will be in charge of the future. I truly hope that you make it count. Because if you don't start the change within yourself, in your future endeavors, then all the effort you have put into ending all the darkness will be for naught. If not now, when?</p>
<p>I have faith in you, my dear friends. I have faith that you will let the light reign throughout British Magical Society and you will teach your children that love, respect, tolerance, and understanding is all that we need to prevent the darkness from usurping the light.</p>
<p>Where ever I may be, know that I am always rooting for every single one of you.</p>
<p>To my teachers and the staff at Hogwarts, those still with us, and those who have passed on to their next great adventure, I have no words except thank you from the bottom of my heart. You have taught me so much about magic and life. For that, I will be forever grateful.</p>
<p>To Harry and Ron, my best friends, the boys who showed me what friendship truly is, I would like to say I am sorry. I wish you all the best in life and may you know in your deepest of hearts that I am always saying a silent prayer for both of you.</p>
<p>Ladies and gentlemen, it may come as a surprise, but this is the last time that I would be addressing magical Britain and the entire magical community for that matter.</p>
<p>I came here as an eleven-year-old filled with dreams and hopes from a world that some respected members of this society frown upon. As I grow and learn more about magical society and the wizarding world to be specific, I have come to realize that it's not for me," Hermione paused since the horrified expressions of her peers and the disagreement from the crowd were getting rowdy.</p>
<p>Hermione glanced at Ron and Harry. Upon seeing the hurt and the betrayal in their eyes, she looked away. She had already made up her mind. Nothing and no one could stop her now.</p>
<p>"Silence!" Professor McGonagall's stern voice startled everyone to silence.</p>
<p>"You may continue, Ms. Granger," the headmistress turned to Hermione with a sad smile.</p>
<p>"I know that some of you are appalled at my decision – "</p>
<p>"Hermione! No!" Neville screamed.</p>
<p>"Mr. Longbottom!" Professor McGonagall glared at the Head Boy who quieted down but was frantically shaking his head to mean no while looking at Hermione.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry but I have made up my mind. I am not fit to be a witch – now before you react, let's be real here. I'm a muggleborn. A <em>mudblood </em>to the extremist who supported Voldemort's ideals. Yes, I'm a mudblood and I'm proud of it!" At this, Hermione pushed away her robe to show the ghastly scar from the tortures she endured under Bellatrix Lestrange's blade. Everyone gasped. Her peers never knew about the scar since she covered it up with glamor charms. Only Harry, Ron, Bill, and Fleur knew about it.</p>
<p>"You see? This mark was handcrafted onto my skin by Bellatrix Lestrange just because she sees me as unworthy of having the ability to do magic, let alone live. This scar would always remind me of the hatred and bigotry that I had to endure when I entered this world. This scar made me realize that before I knew I was a witch; I had a life. It wasn't perfect but I was content…</p>
<p>So, I guess it's time for this mudblood to return to where she belongs.</p>
<p>Hermione Jean Granger, so-called Brightest Witch of my Generation is signing off from magical Britain and the world of magic in general. It truly was a great adventure but it's just not for me.</p>
<p>It's time for me to live my life among people of my kind. It's time for me to not be second-classed as dirt on someone else's shoe because of some silly ideology that isn't even scientifically proven.</p>
<p>May my entry and exit to the Wizarding World remind everyone that there is a life beyond magic. And that muggleborn witches and wizards – just like myself – always have a choice.</p>
<p>I can only hope that the British Magical Society and the Wizarding World, in general, would one day be more accepting of what's unique and different.</p>
<p>Maybe, just maybe, if I'm blessed to have children and they'll be magical like me, then I'd allow them to enter a magical school. If not, I always have the option of teaching them myself.</p>
<p>I hope my children and anyone else's children would not have the experience that my generation did. We are all magical beings, regardless of blood. At the end of the day, we are all human beings. We are all the same.</p>
<p>For the house-elves you treat as slaves, they are sentient beings who could be more powerful than wizards should they wish to. A house-elf saved my life, while a pureblood witch marked my arm. Actually, I have been treated better by beings considered to be less in a pureblood controlled Magical Society. So, I could only hope for the sustainability and continuity of the existence of the British magical society. I hope that you will all live in peace, tolerance, respect, and understanding.</p>
<p>I've got nothing to say except that I wish you all the best and that the friends I have met here will always be in my heart. <em>Ad Astra Per Aspera. </em>Through adversity to the stars. Thank you!" Hermione finished her speech with everyone's jaw hanging open.</p>
<p>"My dear, Hermione! You will be truly missed!" Professor McGonagall was the first to recover as she tackled Hermione in a warm and needy hug.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Professor. For everything," Hermione whispered to her favorite professor.</p>
<p>"Remember Hermione, if you need anything, anything at all, Hogwarts will always be open for you," the headmistress cradled her cheek as they pulled apart.</p>
<p>Hermione then proceeded to hug her professors one by one until she heard a familiar voice calling out her name in fury and anguish. <em>Shite! Harry!</em></p>
<p>"I'm sorry professors, I really have to go," Hermione panicked as she noticed Harry and Ron running toward the platform.</p>
<p>"<em>Arrivederci</em>!" Hermione screamed the activation word of her portkey. Before Harry and Ron could reach her, she disappeared.</p>
<p>"Shite!" Harry stomped his foot in frustration.</p>
<p>"Bloody hell! How could – Hermione – not say goodbye," Ron panted as he struggled to catch his breath from all the pushing and sprinting they just did.</p>
<p>Harry and Ron didn't care that the flashing of the cameras from the press was all over them. They just wanted to find their best friend. They wanted Hermione back. Maybe they could talk about this and they could convince her to stay.</p>
<p>Professor McGonagall wanted to control the raging emotion in the Great Hall and since the Valedictory Speech was the last part of the ceremony anyway, she merely announced, "That concludes this year's graduation rites. Congratulations Batch 1999!" With that, Minerva McGonagall morphed into her animagus form and ran away from the Great Hall. She needed to get away from the reporters and the clearly upset yet determined Harry Potter.</p>
<p>Harry and Ron decided to try talking to Hermione's classmates. Since they were close to Neville, Seamus, and Dean, they were headed in that direction but they halted in their step since they almost collided with a petite dreamy-eyed blonde.</p>
<p>"Hello, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley," Luna said in her signature whimsical voice.</p>
<p>"Er, hi, Luna," they chorused.</p>
<p>"You won't get information about Hermione from the boys you know," she said knowingly.</p>
<p>"Bloody hell! Do you know something Luna?" Ron pleaded.</p>
<p>"I only know one thing…"</p>
<p>"Look, Luna, we're desperate here. Just bloody tell us!" Harry was exasperated. He and Ron took a leave from auror training just to see Hermione and Ginny graduate but the news of their best friend's exit from the wizarding world astounded them. Truth be told, it left an ache in Harry's heart that reminded him of Sirius' falling into the Veil of Death or when he thought Hermione died because of the curse from Dolohov. It's like all the joy in his life just evaporated and he had no way of getting it back.</p>
<p>"Peter Pan chose Wendy so Tinkerbell had to go," Luna shrugged.</p>
<p>"Bloody hell! Who the fuck's Peter Pan?" Ron growled and Harry held his best mate's arm.</p>
<p>"If you read more books, you would know who he is," Luna retorted.</p>
<p>"What does that have to do with anything?" Harry said in a much calmer voice.</p>
<p>"I could only add that you'll only know what you have until it's gone," Luna said sadly.</p>
<p>"Look Loony – "</p>
<p>"Ron! Stop!" Harry interrupted.</p>
<p>"Fine. Sorry, Luna… But do you think – will Hermione ever come back?" Ron was desperate.</p>
<p>"The nargles tell me that it's impossible. Hermione Granger is lost to the wizarding world. She'll be happier in the non-magical community. I see a bright future ahead of her… Successful career, changing lives… A very handsome husband, smart too… Three children – "</p>
<p>Harry and Ron's frowns deepened at everything that Luna had prattled about. There's just no way that Hermione would ever leave them and without even saying goodbye.</p>
<p>"Thanks, Luna," they chorused and Luna waved at them.</p>
<p>"No! I don't believe in what she's saying! Hermione never leaves us. Hell! She would never abandon you, Harry. She bloody volunteered to go with you in facing Voldemort – " Ron blabbered but he stopped when Harry raised a hand.</p>
<p>"There's no more Voldemort, Ron. What if – what if she's just tired of us? Of me? Always bailing us out… We never – did we ever thank her or something?" Harry said with sadness.</p>
<p>"I – I don't know, Harry… Shite! We never even celebrate her birthdays and all that," Ron exclaimed and Harry winced.</p>
<p>"Some best friend we are," Harry remarked and Ron nodded.</p>
<p>"Harry!" Ginny's high-pitched voice made Harry wince.</p>
<p>"Good luck, mate," Ron tapped Harry's back as he started walking away.</p>
<p>"Don't you dare, Ron!" Harry threatened and the redhead sighed.</p>
<p>Ginny tackled her boyfriend and was about to snog him for everyone to see, but he pulled his face away. "Not now Ginny," Harry said in all seriousness.</p>
<p>"What's wrong?" Ginny frowned.</p>
<p>"What's wrong? Are you bloody insane? Hermione, our best friend, just left the Wizarding World! That's what!" Ron hissed at his sister's stupidity. Ginny might be his sister but she was just so insensitive at times. If Ron were honest with himself, he honestly pitied Harry for dating Ginny. Lavender, his ex-girlfriend, was a clingy bird, but Ginny took clingy to all whole new different level.</p>
<p>"So?" Ginny couldn't care less if Hermione was gone. Besides, she's already served her purpose anyway. She was just a know-it-all bookworm who was there to bail her Harry out.</p>
<p>"Don't you even care for Hermione, Ginny?" Harry asked in a cold voice. Ron knew that his best mate was about to lose it.</p>
<p>"Who cares if she left? Maybe she just needs a vacation or something… Besides, you don't need her anymore," Ginny said sweetly.</p>
<p>"I don't need her anymore… Pray tell me, what do you think Hermione is for anyway?" Harry's voice dropped even lower and Ron could tell that the relationship between his sister and his best mate would surely be over soon.</p>
<p>"Well, you and Ron only hang around Hermione since she's your homework help. Also, she helps solve your problems with You-Know-Who and other things… You know, she's like a mother, secretary or something. I mean really! What else is she for?" Ginny giggled.</p>
<p>"You think that Hermione is just homework help, a problem solver against Voldemort, a mother, and a secretary? Did I hear that correctly?" Harry repeated. Ron winced. Harry was beyond livid now. Ron wanted to get Ginny away from his best friend but he reckoned his sister deserved whatever was coming to her. No one insulted Hermione Granger in front of Harry Potter, especially after the war. Everybody knew that, well except Ginny obviously.</p>
<p>"Yes! I mean come on, Harry! You and Ron are cool and popular – "</p>
<p>"Shut up, Ginny! You don't have the right to talk about Hermione that way!" Harry hissed angrily.</p>
<p>"Come off it, Harry. She's not even here now," Ginny snorted.</p>
<p>"She may not be here but Ron and I are. We would never let anyone get away with insulting our best friend like that!" Harry said through gritted teeth.</p>
<p>"Yeah! You may be my sister but Hermione is our best friend! I would never have passed Hogwarts without her. Besides, she bloody saved our lives so many times! She's the best witch – bloody hell! She's the best witch we've ever met and we never told her how much we appreciated her," Ron had an epiphany in the middle of his ardent defense of Hermione.</p>
<p>"Let's go, Ron! We have to find her!" Harry cajoled his best mate.</p>
<p>"Harry! What about me? The party!" Ginny whined.</p>
<p>"You better do it now, mate," Ron grinned at Harry who nodded.</p>
<p>"Ginny?" Harry faced the redheaded beauty who he once thought was the one he would spend the rest of his life with. Turns out, she was still just a fangirl. He was bloody stupid! Why didn't he ever see it? Ginny was just a silly fangirl who only saw the Boy Who Lived.</p>
<p>"Yes, Harry?" Ginny fluttered her eyelashes.</p>
<p>"It's over. We're over." Harry's voice was filled with finality.</p>
<p>"Harry… No! No! You can't break up with me!" Ginny stomped her foot like a spoiled brat on a temper tantrum.</p>
<p>"Hate to break it to you Ginny, but he just did," Neville smirked. Seamus and Dean chuckled at that.</p>
<p>Ginny was about to hit them with her signature bat bogey hex but the curse rebounded with just a mere wave of Neville's hand. Harry and Ron were very impressed.</p>
<p>"Nice job, Neville! We didn't know you could do wandless magic," Harry grinned.</p>
<p>"Oh, er, Hermione found a way to increase the potential for wandless magic… She was researching on it to help you and Ron with auror training. So, I, well, I volunteered to be her test subject," Neville rubbed the back of his neck.</p>
<p>"Yeah… Our Head Boy here would do absolutely anything for Hermione," Dean said knowingly.</p>
<p>"Bloody whipped!" Seamus coughed and Neville blushed.</p>
<p>"Right. Congrats on your graduation! But we have to go find – " Harry was uncomfortable with the fact that Neville fancied Hermione. He didn't know why but it just made him angry and upset. He knew Neville was a great guy and he was a decent wizard but he just felt that Neville didn't deserve his best friend. Hell! Nobody in the world could deserve such brilliance, and awesomeness and – there's just nobody who deserved Hermione Granger. Period.</p>
<p>"Can we come along? We can help you out. Besides we have gifts for Hermione. She helped us with our NEWTs. We wouldn't have passed without her," Seamus said. Neville and Dean nodded eagerly at that.</p>
<p>Harry was about to say no way but Ron answered, "Sure mate. The more the merrier, eh? Something tells me it would be bloody hard to find Hermione. Brightest Witch of the Age and all that."</p>
<p>As the five boys left the Great Hall to make plans on how they would search for the Brightest Witch of the Age, Luna Lovegood smiled. These boys were in for a tough time. Besides, while wizards took a long time to see the subtle radiant beauty that was Hermione Granger, muggle men didn't have the same problem. If her visions were correct, as soon as Hermione's portkey would land in Australia, she would be meeting a very interesting man right away…</p>
<p><em>Good luck, Tinkerbell. May you find whatever it is you are looking for, </em>Luna grinned as she sent a silent prayer for Hermione. She would write a letter and send her gifts for her dear friend after a week. After all, she was confident that the nargles would help her in locating her friend. Whether Hermione came back to the wizarding world or not, she didn't care. Hermione Granger was one of her dearest friends and she was determined to keep their contact.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: This is based on a post I've seen somewhere. The collage compared Hermione to Tinkerbell, how she's always there for Peter Pan (Harry) but he chose Wendy (Ginny) instead. So, I decided to try this thing. I don't even know where this is going but I guess if I do continue this, it would be like a parody of various fairy tales. As for the pairing, I'm not sure yet. It could be Hermione/Neville. Or Hermione/Harry. Or Hermione/OC.</p>
<p>Should I continue this or not?</p>
<p>Anyway, if you follow ANY of my WIPs (Works in Progress), they are technically on hold until I hit 80% completion rate for my Quantum Bang entry. As of now, I'm at 65%. So, I still have a long way to go.</p>
<p>If you enjoyed this one, do let me know.</p>
<p>Your faves, follows, and reviews are highly appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>